ProtonJon
Jonathan "ProtonJon" Wheeler (b. November 8, 1985) is a Canadian Let's Player and a founding member of TheRunawayGuys. Biography Jon was one of Emile's mains inspirations to start creating Let's Plays''"My start was mostly from watching Let's Players from Something Awful, including ProtonJon. I wanted to make videos myself, but wasn't sure how to go about it."'' - Emile in an interview with Sephazon. He is one of Emile's closest friends and a founding member of TheRunawayGuys. Jon's been jokingly described as "whiny", "moody", and "just a little snooty".''Super Mario 3D World - Episode 2: Tiny Tim'' "Tiny Tim Adventures" by Emile and Masae Jon hooked up with fellow LPer Lucahjin on January 7th, unknown year, as they celebrated their anniversary at MagFest. https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/817889317259452418 ProtonJon proposed marriage to her at Pax West 2017 and she accepted. https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/904060687722266624 Jon and Lucah adopted a cat that was blind in one eye, and Lucah was the one who named the cat Bagel. The reason for the name was because of how, when it curles up, it looks like a bagel. https://youtu.be/g2_7OkrcSHY?t=3h13m17s Bagel has also been affectionately nicknamed 'Big Boss', after the character from Metal Gear Solid 3, for only having one eye. Jon and Lucah later got another cat and named her Eva (continuing the MGS3 reference). Bagel, as it turns out, doesn't like bagels. https://twitter.com/crushgirljos/status/904043166038245376 Jon proposed to Lucah and they're set to get married in September 2018. https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/930978622726316032 Trivia * Jon attempted to force Chugga to use a continue at the end of the New Super Mario Bros. Wii LP. He barely failed; Chuggaa had 5 lives at the start of the finale episode and 9 lives at the end. ** As a response he starting torturing Emile with the mention of a specific Pikmin of his. * Jon thinks the Legend of Zelda CD-i games "aren't that bad".New Super Mario Bros. 2: Coin Rush - The Runaway Gaiden * Jon's often mocked by Emile for his upload schedule. * Jon is a non-practicing Christian.Dokapon Kingdom - Episode 55: Off-Topic Discussion * Jon has gotten 30,000 Coins in Coin Rush mode in New Super Mario Bros. 2.New Super Mario Bros. 2: Coin Rush - The Runaway Gaiden * Jon likes to torture Chuggaa by mentioning Steve. ** Usually Jon firing back at Emile saying "Move faster Pokey", a quote of Jon's that greatly annoys him. * Jon gave Waluigi a voice that... well... used to sound like Waluigi. * He was once in charge of the sound board at his church, but had a bad habit of nodding off while on duty.Dokapon Kingdom - Episode 55: Off-Topic Discussion * Jon's late grandfather was in the Royal Canadian Navy during World War II.He also had an anchor tattoo, presumably on his arm.Dokapon Kingdom Episode 56: The Bug Bear * Jon been flipping a coin and siding with whoever won the coin toss for any argument Emile and Masae had. * Jon was raised in a very conservative Christain household.Dokapon Kingdom - Episode 55: Off-Topic Discussion * When Jon was 19 and home from university, he was playing Halo 2 when it massively glitched out on him. In response he said "What the fuck?". His devoutly Christian mom, who was two floors down, yelled up "What was that you said!?". She then gave him a half hour lecture on how he's going to Hell. * Jon has appeared on Season 2 & 3 of PeanutButterGamer's Terraria Hardcore series. * Jon has won the most main boards in Mario Party, with 21 of the combined 39 between the six Mario Parties TRG has done official LPs in. Fourteen of them, Clockwork Castle the only one currently not in a streak, have been in the Gamecube games, nearly sweeping 4 (only losing Bowser's Gnarly Party in Emile's last main board as DK, which Emile won) and then taking eight straight starting at Pirate Dream. ** In fact, he also won both rematches of Mario Party 6 having originally won those same two boards the first time through, and against Brutal AI too. References Category:Real Life People Category:Let's Players Category:Allies Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Male Category:Blonde Category:Runaway Guys Category:Canadian Category:Glasses Wearers Category:Hat Wearers Category:Pikmin 3 Guest Stars